


Some Mistletoe

by CharlieDC



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, M/M, Making Out, Mild Smut, Mistletoe, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 16:36:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15198923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharlieDC/pseuds/CharlieDC
Summary: It's Christmas time and these boys love each other so goddamn much.





	Some Mistletoe

Soft vinyl scratched under a needle as the tell tale sign of a record needing to be flipped. Jack gingerly and carefully ghosted his slender fingers around the edges of the record after taking the needle off. He centered the record in his palms and spun it a few times to place the album back down onto Side B.

_ Chestnuts roasting on an open fire. _

_ Jack Frost nipping at your nose. _

An even softer lull of Nat King Cole’s voice lilted through the cozy apartment. A wreath was hung by the door, stockings were aligned over the fireplace, adorned with initials and Christmas characters and, of course, cookies were out on every surface area with a plate. Jack sat back down on his spot on the couch, their dog, Bellamy, curled back into him while he sipped his eggnog. Kent walked by, scratching Bell’s ears and earning a small wag of his tail.

The cushions dropped dramatically when Kent plopped down next to Jack to curl himself into his side. Jack, tenderly, wrapped an arm around Kent - Kent who was breathing in his cologne and shampoo. Kent who was a solid rock in a busy world of camera flashes and goal buzzers. Kent, who let him bring an old rescue dog in their apartment, but swears he hates him, yet cares for Bellamy the most out of all of them. Kent who is currently stealing a sip from Jack’s eggnog.

_ Yuletide carols being sung by a choir, _

_ And folks dressed up like Eskimos. _

“There is some in the kitchen, Parse.” Jack scoffed, but his smile couldn’t be hidden. He brought Kent closer to kiss the crown of his head, and Kent hummed in appreciation.

“But you’re warm and cozy and look very nice in that sweater.” Kent kissed Jack’s jaw lightly, wrapping his arms around Jack’s waist to scoot himself in closer.

“Thanks, Kent.” His warm smile caused an equally warm expression on Kent’s face.

“I mean like…” Kent sat up straighter to square himself up against Jack, “ _ really _ nice, Jack.”

Oh.

_ Everybody knows a turkey and some mistletoe, _

_ Help to make the season bright. _

Bitty walked back into the living room after getting off the phone his his Mama and Coach to the sight of Jack and Kent kissing and giggling and pawing at each other lightly on the couch. He walked by, messed up Kent’s hair - to which Kent turned and swatted a hand in disapproval at Bitty, nearly missing his butt - and leaned over the counter to see the tall, lean, broad frame of Alexei over the kitchen sink.

Alexe turned around just as Bitty was getting the best observation of his shoulder-to-hip-to-grabbable-butt ratio. He was wearing a “Kiss the Cook!” apron (which was absolutely Bitty’s and  _ absolutely  _ too small for him) and a bright smile when he saw Bitty’s adoring gaze.

_ Tiny tots with their eyes all aglow, _

_ Will find it hard to sleep tonight... _

“Itty Bitty! Phone call good?” Flour was in his hair, even though they finished baking hours ago. He smelled like cinnamon, looked like a hot mess and made Bitty’s inside want to come topside. Alexei stretched his arms out to welcome a loving embrace from Eric, and he obliged by walking around the counter to him, confirming that yes, his phone call went well.

Alexei, however, stopped him just before he crossed over the hardwood threshold of the living room into the tile-plated floor of the kitchen. Bitty noted that his muscles looked like they were about to burst out of the t-shirt he was wearing as Alexei wrapped those arms around him, smiling at the look on Eric’s face. Eric’s face that was heating up with the knowledge of how absolutely  _ massive _ Tater is - how he towers over him, but can cuddle up like a kitten. Tater’s hands run through Eric’s hair, wrap around his waist, and palm at his butt.

_ They know that Santa’s on his way. _

_ He’s loaded lots of toys and goodies on his sleigh _

He smiles down at him and leans in close, “Bitty,” he says, “you see what we under?”

Eric knows  _ exactly _ what they’re under, as he was Captain Christmas Decorator this year - Falcs and Aces Christmas decorations were absolutely  _ everywhere _ , but Bitty knew exactly what to put under the doorway of the kitchen.

Mistletoe.

_ And every mother’s child is gonna spy, _

_ To see if reindeer really know how to fly. _

Bitty smiled, just as he would if he pulled a pie out of his beloved oven. Just as he would if Bellamy jumped on the bed to cuddle with them. Just as he would if he was settling down for the night, wrapped in moonlight and arms around his waist in the happy comfort of a California King. His eyes were closed, imagining all these scenarios and bracing himself for the gracious brush of Alexei’s lips on his. The taste of cinnamon that will burst, as Tater definitely had his hand in the cinnamon sugar cookie jar. His hands slid up Alexei’s torso in response to Alexei’s hands on his waist; lightly grazing the tips of his fingers over Alexei’s wildly uncombed hair. Waiting, he smiled wider as he knew Alexei wanted to draw out Bitty’s anticipation. He felt him get closer, closer, closer-

But Tater didn’t kiss him. Bitty opened his eyes and looked up, his brow curiously bent. Alexei had a grin on, but Bitty wasn’t having it. At the sight of Bitty’s disdain, Alexei, smugly, straightened up.

_ And so I’m offering this simple phrase, _

_ To kids from one to ninety-two. _

“Alexei-” Bitty started, about to whine into next week.

“If you want kiss so bad,” He even had the audacity to  _ boop  _ Bitty’s nose, “come get kiss.”

Eric R. Bittle had never been so disrespected in his whole life  - in his own  _ home _ , in his own  _ kitchen _ , by his own  _ boyfriend _ . Alexei must have a secret affair with the couch because if he didn’t act up soon, that’s where he’d be spending his evening.

It was currently occupied by a mop of black and blonde hair, but Bitty would figure something out.

And here was Bitty’s situation - either give up and just roll his eyes, letting Tater win,  _ or _ he buckles down, climbs Tater like a tree (Option A), and gets his damn kiss. A few options ran through his head - seduction, teasing, climbing, whining - but Bitty settled down the easy choice.

_ Although it’s been said many times... _

“Babe,” Bitty beckoned him closer with a finger, and Alexei indulged. Eric wrapped a hand on the back of his neck, “if you kiss me right now,” Bitty turned his big brown eyes on Tater,  “I’ll make it worth your while.”

Tater was close,  _ so close _ , to letting his guard down. The invitation of Bitty’s body against his - with no doubt an extension to Kent and Jack. Ideas of hands, mouths,  _ tongues _ everywhere; Jack’s cut off French and Bitty’s hips with Kent’s O-face.

It was all too much. Tater took a shallow,  _ deep _ , stabilizing breath. He looked at Bitty, his eyes vulnerable (because even if they didn’t look that way, Bitty knew what he was doing to him, with his hands on his neck and his body molding closer to his own), and just when he was about to pull away Eric took matters into his own hands.

_ Many ways... _

He yanked Tater closer to him, crashing - but not chaotically, as this was a rehearsed dance they all knew - their lips together and closing the eternal space between them. Tater pulled Bitty in because his impulse was no longer impulse; it was a well-memorized coordination. It was reaction to the age old action of kissing Eric. 

Bitty slipping his tongue into Tater’s mouth to catch a taste of his own cinnamon sugar cookies and Tater mewling at the touch of Eric’s tongue across his lips. Bitty was breathing heavy, ready to jump Tater’s bones and pulled him down more to get better access to his mouth by a yank of the fistfulls of hair he had hin his hands.

_ Merry Christmas to you... _

They were inseparable; joined together by anticipation and the threat of a good time. Joined by hands and tongue and heavy breathes between kisses. Together through Eric’s silky words and Tater’s sly attitude faltering, eventually connected by the final slot of lips together.

It was like the swell of music when they finally kissed. Like they had been in a shitty Hallmark romantic movie and they felt as if their love was unrequited… that the only chance they’d be together was by a wish and good luck. Like an airport scene where one chases the other to stop going to some other country, but to stay with them forever. Eventually, they run towards each other for the anticipated and rewarding kiss. The rain scene in the Notebook, except they were hockey players, polyamorous, and not a third as unhealthy as Allie and Noah.

Startled by a distant throat being cleared, Eric and Alexei broke apart; almost as if they were  caught doing something they shouldn’t be doing.

_ And so I’m offering this simple phrase, _

_ To kids from one to ninety-two... _

“Uhm, guys,” Jack and Kent are leaning over the back of the couch, their hair equally messed up with loopy grins on their faces. Obvious bite marks and post-kiss euphoria was all over. Jack smiles at Kent and lets out a small laugh before he speaks again, “I think we have a problem.”

Alexei frowns, “Problem?”

Kent hides his grin in Jacks shoulder, but clears his throat as well to pretend they’re serious, “Yeah, babe, there’s an underlying tension in the room we have to take care of.” The seriousness in his voice was like a post-game interview.

_ Although it’s been said many times, many ways... _

Eric couldn’t help but laugh along with Jack at the response.

“Tension…” Eric takes Alexei’s hand and walks over to the couch, “What kind of tension?” Eric asks, and he’s already bending down to deliver a sweet kiss to Jack’s mouth.

“I think you know what kind, Bits.” Jack whispers.

“I think you’ll have to spell it out for me, Mr. Zimmermann.”

Kent is already halfway to the bedroom, “And I think you two are going to miss out on all the fun if you don’t haul ass!”

_ Merry Christmas to you. _

It was a very Merry Christmas indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> Maybe I'll add a smut chapter to this. Maybe some day.
> 
> Shoutout to Bellamy the dog amirite ladies?


End file.
